


Monster AU

by MLMDarkFiction



Series: OCtober Shipping [9]
Category: Re-Animator (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-12 04:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20983382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLMDarkFiction/pseuds/MLMDarkFiction
Summary: OCtober Shipping: Day 9-Monster AUShip: Herbert West X West BriarTW: Mentions of Cheating (there is no actual cheating, Herbert is just paranoid), Body Horor





	Monster AU

“I’m heading out.”    
  


“Mhm.”

  
Herbert seems to give West just the barest minimum of acknowledgement, something he often does when he’s deep into his work, but this time he’s actually paying attention. You see, he’s picked up on the pattern West has developed. 

It happened like clockwork. At least once a month West would leave their shared home with no explanation. 

  
Worse of all, Herbert hadn’t actually noticed it himself. Dan had to be the one to bring it to his attention. Neither man had (originally) thought that West was cheating, because although Dan really didn’t understand it, West seemed happy or at the very least, content in his odd sometimes cold relationship with Herbert. 

Really it was none of Dan’s business to begin with if he was cheating, but he was worried about the man. West was kind, but a bit off, and he was far more worried that someone was taking  _ advantage  _ of him. So he’d brought the concerns to Herbert, asking him if he knew where it was his boyfriend seemed to wander off to once a month. 

And it was revealed that Herbert didn’t know where he was going, and more so, he didn’t realize that West had been leaving at all.

So now that West had gone out of his way to tell Herbert he was leaving, and in his defense he always tells Herbert when he leaves, Herbert just doesn’t always listen. But today he listened. Today he listened and purposely made it seem as if he didn’t notice. 

He even waits until West has disappeared up the stairs, before getting up himself. He’ll get to the bottom of this. 

Herbert follows as West goes in the direction of the cemetery near his house. It’s location has been incredibly useful for Herbert in his research, but he can’t fathom a reason for West to be going there. 

It seems like a horrible place to host an affair. Because he’s convinced himself it’s an affair, that he’s been such a bad boyfriend that he’s driven West into the arms of another man. Who West is cheating on him with he’s not sure. After all, up until this point, he didn’t think West did anything aside from going to work, helping Herbert with his research, and remaining at their home. That just means whoever it is West has begun seeing he must have met at work. 

Still...he isn’t sure what he’s going to do when he catches West in the act. Kill the other man? Herbert isn’t above murder. Although to do so for such a reason is below him, but… he can always use new bodies for his research. 

Would West be angry? Probably. But doesn’t Herbert reserve the right to be angry too given the situation?

The concept of infidelity brings up a level of swirling emotions the scientist isn’t sure how to handle. 

  
Strange sounds from the opened mausoleum are what brings Herbert away from his musings, however they only invigorate his  **anger** . 

“What do you think you’re!-”

It’s not the scene Herbert had been expecting. There is no other man, and in fact he can barely see West alone from the darkness. 

  
He is there, but knocked to the floor on his hands and knees, spine crooked and arched unnaturally. The strange sounds were a mix of grunts and screams that passed the man's lips as his body snaps and cracks into pace. 

West looks up catching sight of Herbert. 

His eyes. Despite all the changes actively going through, it’s the change in West’s eyes that he notices first. His boyfriends regularly brown eyes have changed into an emerald green, but more striking than that was the change in the pupil. His pupil was slit, sharp, like one would expect from the pupil of a cat. 

Herbert doesn’t have time to do anything but not the phenomena before the next, more captivating changes start. 

West’s limbs grow, and they just keep growing, and keep growing. It reaches the point where the bones are pressing so tightly to the skin Herberts afraid it’ll bust entirely, and he’s right. 

With an ear piercing shriek of pain Herbert can only watch as the flesh of West’s hand is pierced and ripped open by the overextending of his radius and ulna. 

The whole transformation is watched with a mix of utter panic and overwhelming curiosity. His shaking hands reach for the small notepad in his pocket to take notes. 

And notes Herbert does take. He watches the whole painful experience as West experiences it, the shedding and ripping of skin, the way it regrows at a rapid race, then begins to be covered with hair. 

  
And then at the end of it...a wolf. A gigantic wolf, but a wolf nonetheless. This giant wolf seems particularly curious in Herbert himself, hesitantly making his way over to the man and giving a tentative sniff.   
  
“No.” Herbert says allowed, unsure if West, or the wolf, or are they one in the same, can even understand him.    
  
“We’re not doing this.” He continues, as the large animal attempts to lick at his hand.    
  
It’s a wonderful opportunity for research though. The only issue is getting him to the house...and how much he can get away with before his experimentation becomes painful and how much of said experimentation West may or may not remember when whatever this is ends. 


End file.
